Springtrap vs The Killer
by T.C.eatedabutter
Summary: The title kind of speaks for it all. A little more serious than my previous works.


**AN: I almost didn't write this, but I guess I have a schedule now.**

 _Man, it's dark in here._

I woke up to a pitch black room. I was sitting against a wall, and the room seemed to be really small. I couldn't tell if there was anything or anyone else, and I also didn't remember how I got here.

 _What was the last thing I did? Oh…_ _ **that.**_

I don't want to remember that. _I wonder if_ _ **it's**_ _still here. Maybe I could find out more about this place from it._

What if…? No, that couldn't be possible. I couldn't… or maybe… _am I?_

 **Yes you are.**

 _WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?_

 **I am Spring Bonnie, but my friends call me Springy. You can't call me that. Also, I'm in your head because we kind of share it now.**

 _What are you talking about?_

 **Let me show you.**

There was a dim light coming from my face. _What in the-_

 **I told you. Just look at us. I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen myself.**

 _Seen yourself? How long was I out?_

 **You were out for quite a while. About thirty years, I'd say. But at least you weren't awake; I was able to actually enjoy myself for a while.**

I finally looked at myself. I wished I hadn't looked. It was an absolute mess of blood and metal. _That wasn't a nightmare then, huh?_

 **Well, obviously not. If it were, I wouldn't be able to do this.**

My arm started to move without me wanting it to. I could see the emaciated muscles and metal wiring lift into the air. It was heading right for my head. My jaw opened of its own volition. Then I felt an explosion of pain in my jaw. The bunny had hit me.

 **That felt good. Though it did hurt me a little, but you so deserve this.**

 _It hurt both of us?_

 **Well, since we both control the same body, we feel the same things.**

 _We both control this huh? In that case…_

I tried to stand up using this thing's decomposing legs. It took a while, and I could feel Spring resisting, but I eventually made us stand up. The body was shaking from the effort.

 **You really shouldn't have done that. We are on camera. There are people watching us.**

 _People are here? Why?_

 **To come look at this place. It's a horror attraction. We are the main event, even though we shouldn't be moving. To be honest, just being out of that one room is all I need. But you wouldn't know anything about that.**

 _I also don't care to know. I just wish you would shut up._

 **Oh, I'm not leaving anytime soon. I'm here to protect the person who works here from you. I guess this is both of our punishments.**

There had to be some way to shut him up. If he was in my head for much longer, I would go insane. _You said we share the pain of this body right?_

 **Yeah…**

 _In that case, let's see who is stronger._

 **No! Don't!**

He must not be very strong, because it only took a few bashes to the head and me ripping off an ear to make him pass out.

 _Well, now that that's over, let's go find the night guard._

I started to explore the room. I found out that the room was just the start of a hallway. The room was actually pretty big, and I got lost for a second, but I eventually found the room the guard was in.

There wasn't even a door to the room. I could easily sneak in and kill him, but I wanted to mess with him a little first.

I knew the cameras were working, so I went to another room and stared right into the camera. I could here the guard scream when he saw me. After all, I did look terrifying.

I was about to go and kill the guard when Spring woke up.

 **What are you doing?! You weren't meant to get this close. I hope the guard uses the failsafe, otherwise I will have to restrain you myself.**

 _What failsafe?_

Then I heard it. A child's laughter on a recording. The robot's legs started to move towards the sound, and I couldn't restrain them in any way. _What kind of failsafe is this? This can't stop me._

 **It actually can, because I don't need to be conscious for it to activate. It is directly built-in to the suit. You can't stop it.**

 _But, I can avoid it. Also, shut up._

I knocked him unconscious again and started to run to the office room. I heard the child's laughter again, but I was going too fast to stop. I found the room and went in. The guard didn't even see me coming.

 _Now to find the rest…_

 **AN: A little darker then what I normally write, but I liked it.**


End file.
